Let Wufei Be Your Guide
by makeyourselfduo
Summary: wufei is a conscience. based on a very weird dream i had. please r
1. Default Chapter

Let your Wufei be your guide Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, *sob*  
  
A/N: this is based on a very odd dream I had. Rori is basically me ^-^.  
  
Chapter 1: slight problem One bright sunny Friday morning Rori woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock and went to brush her teeth. She put toothpaste on her toothbrush and started to clean her teeth manically She looked up into her mirror and screamed. Floating just behind her head was the form of a sleeping Wufei. Her earsplitting scream woke him up. He jumped up quick as a cat and tried to strangle her. His hands went thru her neck without doing anything. He yelled in disbelief. Rori continues screaming, and her mother rushes thru her door to see what's wrong. "What is it?" her mother asked. Rori shakily pointed at Wufei who was currently sitting on the sink trying to pick things up failing of course. Wufei looked up when he was pointed at. Her mother looked where She was pointing and said "What?"  
  
"Don't you see him? Said Rori shakily.  
  
"I don't think She does." Said Wufei, curiously.  
  
"Honey are you ok." Said Rori's now very worried mother.  
  
"Uh it's a spider." Said Rori, trying to get rid of her mother. Rori's mother sighed and walked out of the room wondering how her daughter could fear such a small thing.  
  
"What are you doing in my house!?" I said  
  
"I don't know weak onna"  
  
"Don't start with the weak onna crap. Its very annoying."  
  
"What would you know about it onna?"  
  
"Quite a bit actually" Wufei looked confused.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"You're Chang Wufei, pilot of shenlong aka Nataku, you always go on about being weak, and you're a sexist." Wufei's jaw dropped.  
  
"How do you know that on-" Rori glared at him when he started to say onna so he stopped mid word.  
  
"You're one of the lead characters in my favorite anime, Gundam Wing."  
  
"Characters?"  
  
"Yes, your fellow pilots are Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero, Duo Maxwell, pilot of Death Scythe Hell, Trowa Barton, pilot of Heavyarms, and Quatre Reberba Winner, pilot of Sandrock. Why are you here?"  
  
"You're with OZ aren't you?"  
  
"No I most certainly am not with OZ you paranoid psycho"  
  
"Then how the hell do you know that much about me and my co-pilots?"  
  
"I already told you, you moron. Want proof come here." With that She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom Wufei floating after her. She opened the door and walked in. Wufei gasped. Covering her walls were various posters several of himself and his copilots, (the others are of incubus, green day, the doors, no doubt, and many others, just so you know) Rori marched into her room and grabbed a book off the bed titled "the art of Gundam Wing" She shoved it in is hands, but him being insubstantial it fell right thru them. Rori sighed in annoyance and picked up the book. Wufei stared at the cover in disbelief. "I have to go to school now, you stay here until I get back." Rori than grabbed her uniform and went into the bathroom to change for school. But as She started to walk away Wufei felt himself being literally dragged forward after her.  
  
"Uh slight problem," said Wufei to Rori's back  
  
Rori turned around to face him and said "What?"  
  
"It seems I can't be too far from you"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Take several steps backward." Said Wufei simply, "trust me just do it"  
  
"Fine" She took a couple steps backward and Wufei's floating form advanced several paces without him even moving his legs. "That's a slight problem," said Rori, "I guess you'll have to come to school with me"  
  
Chapter 2: annoying conscience Rori got dressed in the bathroom with Wufei waiting outside the door. Wufei was starting to wonder What was taking her so long when She finally came out dressed in her uniform: white blouse, dark green kilt, brown buck shoes, and socks that went just above the ankle (school rule), her black hair in a ponytail.  
  
"You look ridiculous," said Wufei disdainfully.  
  
"I know it" Rori retorted.  
  
"Rori hurry up or you'll get no breakfast" called her mother.  
  
"Coming" responded Rori. She ran into her room grabbed her book bag and coat, and ran out again, followed by an annoyed Wufei. Rori was halfway down the stairs when She tripped on her shoelace and tumbled down the remaining stairs. Wufei of course was dragged after her, landing on her book bag lightly. "Ow" moaned Rori, tangled amongst her book bag, coat and carpet that used to be on the stairs.  
  
"You're more of a baka than Maxwell." Said Wufei.  
  
"'If you're joking that's cruel, but if you're being sarcastic, that's even worse'" Quoted Rori. (Duo Quote ^-^)  
  
"Maxwell said that," said Wufei in surprise.  
  
"I know, I know. As I told you gundam wing is my favorite anime" said Rori picking herself up, and putting the carpet in it's proper place. She gathered her stuff and stomped off to the kitchen, Wufei still following. She sat her stuff down and went to the fridge to find some break fast. Wufei peered over her shoulder into the fridge. She grabbed two slices of pizza in plastic wrap, turned and walked strait thru Wufei. Wufei made sounds of indignation, but Rori ignored him. Wufei closed the fridge door Which Rori had left open, as soon as it was closed he realized he had been able to touch it, unlike everything else here. He tried to open the fridge. It didn't work. Wufei tried again and again, to no avail. Rori noticed Wufei's war with the fridge and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I closed the fridge so I should be able to open it." Said Wufei furiously.  
  
"Good luck with that" said Rori going back to eating her cold pizza.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Rori's little sister Michelle.  
  
"No one" said Rori quickly.  
  
Michelle shook her head and left the room.  
  
"Rori, Loki's here hurry up." Said Rori's mom from the next room.  
  
"One sec." Rori called back, She quickly finished her pizza just as Loki walked into the room.  
  
"Hurry up Rori, we're going to be late." Said Loki (they walk to school together) Rori leapt to her feet and gathered her stuff. They then walked out the door, followed, of course, by Wufei.  
  
"Loki would you believe me if I told you something improbable" asked Rori. Wufei looked at her when She said this.  
  
"You're going to tell her?" asked Wufei.  
  
Rori nodded slightly, and Loki said, "What is it?"  
  
"Wufei is floating beside me, right now."  
  
Loki burst out laughing, "are you out of your mind?" She gasped.  
  
"That's what I'm wondering" said Rori quietly.  
  
"Are you serious about this?" asked Loki, wondering if her friend had finally lost it. "Just because Danni stuck you with Wufei in her story doesn't mean you have to obsess."  
  
"I was joking," said Rori quickly before Loki thought She really lost it.  
  
"O," conversation continued between the two, Wufei putting a sarcastic comment now and than, Loki didn't notice Rori glaring at a spot of air. Halfway thru their walk they met up with Danni and Lexi. After what happened with Loki, Rori decided not to mention Wufei. Wufei was mumbling about being stuck with a group of onnas. Finally they made it to school, and went to homeroom class an sat down, Wufei sitting at the empty desk in front of Rori and looked bored. Soon Elizabeth came and sat in her desk (Which happens to be were Wufei's sitting) Wufei quickly got up and sat on the floor behind Rori.  
  
As soon as she was settled She asked Rori, "have you written more in gundam wing story?"  
  
Wufei looked at Rori and asked, "You have a Gundam Wing story?"  
  
"Yea" Rori responded to both questions and reached into her book bag, pulled out her story and handed it to Elizabeth. Wufei walked over and looked over her shoulder to read the story. 'Dashing thru the snow' was the title ((this is actually another fanfic I'm writing, title might change)) as Wufei read his eyes widened in anger finally he came to the part were he part in the story when he passes out.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!!" screamed Wufei. Rori flinched. Loki, Danni, Lexi, and Elizabeth didn't notice, no one else did either for that matter. Wufei went off on a rant about ow he wouldn't pass out from a threat; Rori did her best to ignore him. The teacher came in and saw the merriment in her student's eyes and decided to end it immediately.  
  
"Get back to your seats and silence!" she yelled. The chatter immediately stopped and Danni rolled her eyes. 5 minutes later Rori's friends were finished her story and handed it back to her barely suppressing laughter.  
  
"I said silence!" Yelled the teacher.  
  
Danni glared at the teacher. The bell ran and it was time to switch classes, first class math. Rori and Loki were going to have a test on geometric rotations. They left the classroom and stood outside the door to math class. "I'm going to fail," wailed Loki, "I forgot to study"  
  
"Stupid onna" said Wufei.  
  
"Shut up!" Rori growled at Wufei.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Loki,  
  
"O nothing." Said Rori quickly, while glaring at Wufei. They entered the classroom and sat down in the back of the class, Wufei sat on the air conditioner. Mrs. whoever started calling attendance. "Nicole?" she called. Loki shuddered and said "here"  
  
"I thought her name was Loki." Said Wufei confusedly.  
  
"Loki's her nickname" Rori muttered to him.  
  
Sometime later "Lorelei?"  
  
"Here" called Rori. Wufei shook his head at the overuse of nicknames. Finally attendance was done and the teacher passed out the test. Rori started.  
  
"That's wrong you know," said Wufei pointing to a question she just finished. Rori nearly yelled at him but barely controlled herself and continued her test. "Those 3 are wrong too." Said Wufei, "don't you know anything about math? You're such a baka..." on and on it continued.  
  
Finally Rori couldn't take it any more she turned to face Wufei and shouted, "Shut the hell up you complete asshole!"  
  
The entire math class was staring at her like she was insane. Rori noticed their stares and said, "I have a song stuck in my head"  
  
They all went back to taking their test and Rori turned to glare at Wufei. The rest of the school day passed without incident.  
  
Chapter 3: Gundam Wing, among other things  
  
Danni, Loki, Elizabeth and Lexi were spending the night at Rori's house, they intended to watch buffy, and Gundam wing among other things, than the next morning go to their religion retreat. On the walk home everyone was talking about Gundam wing. Foremost among their talk was how much they hated how sexist Wufei was. Wufei didn't enjoy this conversation one bit.  
  
"Wufei's awesome!" said Loki enthusiastically. Wufei nodded in approval.  
  
"At least one of the onnas respects me." Said Wufei.  
  
"He's so sexist thou," said Lexi. Wufei turns and glares at Lexi. Rori was desperately trying to change the subject but it always came back to Gundam Wing. Rori's friends like to bother her about how she supposedly likes Wufei (Which my friends actually do. I DO NOT have a crush on Wufei!!!)  
  
Loki discreetly starts humming 'sitting in a tree' to piss Rori off. Danni takes up this new game and starts to sing "Wufei and Rori sitting in a tree k, i, s, s, i, n, g..."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you guys that I don't have a crush on a anime character?!" Wufei meanwhile is screaming 'injustice' and is trying to strangle Danni, to no effect of course. The conversation continued and Wufei floated grumbling behind Rori. Finally they came to Rori's house they started to walk down the sidewalk when a furry object jumped out of a nearby tree and landed on Elizabeth's shoulder.  
  
"Hi Mellie." Elizabeth said to the small cat. Mellie loves Elizabeth unconditionally and whenever she comes over, Mellie will follow Elizabeth wherever she happens to go.  
  
They entered the house and quickly went upstairs into Rori's room. Loki dumped her stuff on the floor and jumped on the bed watching the others arrange their stuff neatly.  
  
"Come on let's watch endless waltz!" said Loki enthusiastically once her friends had arranged their stuff.  
  
Rori looked startled and said, "Why don't we go do something else?" Her friends looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "Just kidding." Squeaked Rori. Rori's friends went back to what they were doing Rori excused herself and went into the bathroom, followed by Wufei. "Please don't ask anything wile we're watching, my friends already think I'm crazy enough. If they knew about this they'd probably send me off to Shepard Pratt" ((for any of you who don't know that's a lovely insane asylum right here in Baltimore))  
  
"Why would I say anything?" asked Wufei. "Because this is about you and your copilots, I wont be able to say anything to you so just be quiet." Answered Rori.  
  
Rori exited the bathroom and went into her room her friends had already put the DVD in the player and were watching the opening credits. MENTAL NOTE: ELABORATE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Many episodes of Gundam Wing and Buffy flew by and finally it was 4:36. AM, way past when they were supposed to be asleap. Wufei had gone to sleep hours ago, and the obsessive Gundam Wing fans started to drift into sleep.  
  
Out of the blue Danni said, "Chang- a- Lang-a- Wu-Fei!!!"  
  
Rori exploded into a fit of giggles, which she always did when someone said something remotely odd at 4:00ish after staying up watching or doing something. ((Yes this actually does happen; I must have some kind of weird mentality thing))  
  
"Danni did you have to do that, now she'll keep giggling for another half an hour" joked Lexi. This called for another burst of hysterical laughter. Rori propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her friends, she thought she saw a shimmer by Danni's head. But she blinked and it was gone.  
  
"It's a good thing she doesn't have asthma." Commented Loki. Another fit of laughter. The most recent laughter fit woke the sleeping Wufei, who grabbed a book and chucked it at Rori's head. The book whacked Rori in the nose with a loud thump. Rori clutched her injured nose in pain and surprise. Wufei didn't notice he had actually been able to throw something.  
  
"What was that?" asked Danni when she heard the thump as the book connected with Rori's nose.  
  
"Uh, I bumped my head" lied Rori.  
  
"Oh," said Danni. Bumping into things was something commonplace when it came to Rori. She bumps her head on just about anything, not to mention she walks in to things such as poles, stationary red vehicles ((yes this has happened to me)), spider webs, chairs, people, etc.  
  
5 minutes later they all practically passed out from exhaustion.  
  
Chapter 4: Heero's appearance. 


	2. annoyin conscience

Chapter 2: annoying conscience Rori got dressed in the bathroom with Wufei waiting outside the door. Wufei was starting to wonder What was taking her so long when She finally came out dressed in her uniform: white blouse, dark green kilt, brown buck shoes, and socks that went just above the ankle (school rule), her black hair in a ponytail.  
  
"You look ridiculous," said Wufei disdainfully.  
  
"I know it" Rori retorted.  
  
"Rori hurry up or you'll get no breakfast" called her mother.  
  
"Coming" responded Rori. She ran into her room grabbed her book bag and coat, and ran out again, followed by an annoyed Wufei. Rori was halfway down the stairs when She tripped on her shoelace and tumbled down the remaining stairs. Wufei of course was dragged after her, landing on her book bag lightly. "Ow" moaned Rori, tangled amongst her book bag, coat and carpet that used to be on the stairs.  
  
"You're more of a baka than Maxwell." Said Wufei.  
  
"'If you're joking that's cruel, but if you're being sarcastic, that's even worse'" Quoted Rori. (Duo Quote ^-^)  
  
"Maxwell said that," said Wufei in surprise.  
  
"I know, I know. As I told you gundam wing is my favorite anime" said Rori picking herself up, and putting the carpet in it's proper place. She gathered her stuff and stomped off to the kitchen, Wufei still following. She sat her stuff down and went to the fridge to find some break fast. Wufei peered over her shoulder into the fridge. She grabbed two slices of pizza in plastic wrap, turned and walked strait thru Wufei. Wufei made sounds of indignation, but Rori ignored him. Wufei closed the fridge door Which Rori had left open, as soon as it was closed he realized he had been able to touch it, unlike everything else here. He tried to open the fridge. It didn't work. Wufei tried again and again, to no avail. Rori noticed Wufei's war with the fridge and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I closed the fridge so I should be able to open it." Said Wufei furiously.  
  
"Good luck with that" said Rori going back to eating her cold pizza.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Rori's little sister Michelle.  
  
"No one" said Rori quickly.  
  
Michelle shook her head and left the room.  
  
"Rori, Loki's here hurry up." Said Rori's mom from the next room.  
  
"One sec." Rori called back, She quickly finished her pizza just as Loki walked into the room.  
  
"Hurry up Rori, we're going to be late." Said Loki (they walk to school together) Rori leapt to her feet and gathered her stuff. They then walked out the door, followed, of course, by Wufei.  
  
"Loki would you believe me if I told you something improbable" asked Rori. Wufei looked at her when She said this.  
  
"You're going to tell her?" asked Wufei.  
  
Rori nodded slightly, and Loki said, "What is it?"  
  
"Wufei is floating beside me, right now."  
  
Loki burst out laughing, "are you out of your mind?" She gasped.  
  
"That's what I'm wondering" said Rori quietly.  
  
"Are you serious about this?" asked Loki, wondering if her friend had finally lost it. "Just because Danni stuck you with Wufei in her story doesn't mean you have to obsess."  
  
"I was joking," said Rori quickly before Loki thought She really lost it.  
  
"O," conversation continued between the two, Wufei putting a sarcastic comment now and than, Loki didn't notice Rori glaring at a spot of air. Halfway thru their walk they met up with Danni and Lexi. After what happened with Loki, Rori decided not to mention Wufei. Wufei was mumbling about being stuck with a group of onnas. Finally they made it to school, and went to homeroom class an sat down, Wufei sitting at the empty desk in front of Rori and looked bored. Soon Elizabeth came and sat in her desk (Which happens to be were Wufei's sitting) Wufei quickly got up and sat on the floor behind Rori.  
  
As soon as she was settled She asked Rori, "have you written more in gundam wing story?"  
  
Wufei looked at Rori and asked, "You have a Gundam Wing story?"  
  
"Yea" Rori responded to both questions and reached into her book bag, pulled out her story and handed it to Elizabeth. Wufei walked over and looked over her shoulder to read the story. 'Dashing thru the snow' was the title ((this is actually another fanfic I'm writing, title might change)) as Wufei read his eyes widened in anger finally he came to the part were he part in the story when he passes out.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!!" screamed Wufei. Rori flinched. Loki, Danni, Lexi, and Elizabeth didn't notice, no one else did either for that matter. Wufei went off on a rant about ow he wouldn't pass out from a threat; Rori did her best to ignore him. The teacher came in and saw the merriment in her student's eyes and decided to end it immediately.  
  
"Get back to your seats and silence!" she yelled. The chatter immediately stopped and Danni rolled her eyes. 5 minutes later Rori's friends were finished her story and handed it back to her barely suppressing laughter.  
  
"I said silence!" Yelled the teacher.  
  
Danni glared at the teacher. The bell ran and it was time to switch classes, first class math. Rori and Loki were going to have a test on geometric rotations. They left the classroom and stood outside the door to math class. "I'm going to fail," wailed Loki, "I forgot to study"  
  
"Stupid onna" said Wufei.  
  
"Shut up!" Rori growled at Wufei.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Loki,  
  
"O nothing." Said Rori quickly, while glaring at Wufei. They entered the classroom and sat down in the back of the class, Wufei sat on the air conditioner. Mrs. whoever started calling attendance. "Nicole?" she called. Loki shuddered and said "here"  
  
"I thought her name was Loki." Said Wufei confusedly.  
  
"Loki's her nickname" Rori muttered to him.  
  
Sometime later "Lorelei?"  
  
"Here" called Rori. Wufei shook his head at the overuse of nicknames. Finally attendance was done and the teacher passed out the test. Rori started.  
  
"That's wrong you know," said Wufei pointing to a question she just finished. Rori nearly yelled at him but barely controlled herself and continued her test. "Those 3 are wrong too." Said Wufei, "don't you know anything about math? You're such a baka..." on and on it continued.  
  
Finally Rori couldn't take it any more she turned to face Wufei and shouted, "Shut the hell up you complete asshole!"  
  
The entire math class was staring at her like she was insane. Rori noticed their stares and said, "I have a song stuck in my head"  
  
They all went back to taking their test and Rori turned to glare at Wufei. The rest of the school day passed without incident. 


	3. chapter 3?

Chapter 3: Gundam Wing, among other things  
  
Danni, Loki, Elizabeth and Lexi were spending the night at Rori's house, they intended to watch buffy, and Gundam wing among other things, than the next morning go to their religion retreat. On the walk home everyone was talking about Gundam wing. Foremost among their talk was how much they hated how sexist Wufei was. Wufei didn't enjoy this conversation one bit.  
  
"Wufei's awesome!" said Loki enthusiastically. Wufei nodded in approval.  
  
"At least one of the onnas respects me." Said Wufei.  
  
"He's so sexist thou," said Lexi. Wufei turns and glares at Lexi. Rori was desperately trying to change the subject but it always came back to Gundam Wing. Rori's friends like to bother her about how she supposedly likes Wufei (Which my friends actually do. I DO NOT have a crush on Wufei!!!)  
  
Loki discreetly starts humming 'sitting in a tree' to piss Rori off. Danni takes up this new game and starts to sing "Wufei and Rori sitting in a tree k, i, s, s, i, n, g..."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you guys that I don't have a crush on a anime character?!" Wufei meanwhile is screaming 'injustice' and is trying to strangle Danni, to no effect of course. The conversation continued and Wufei floated grumbling behind Rori. Finally they came to Rori's house they started to walk down the sidewalk when a furry object jumped out of a nearby tree and landed on Elizabeth's shoulder.  
  
"Hi Mellie." Elizabeth said to the small cat. Mellie loves Elizabeth unconditionally and whenever she comes over, Mellie will follow Elizabeth wherever she happens to go.  
  
They entered the house and quickly went upstairs into Rori's room. Loki dumped her stuff on the floor and jumped on the bed watching the others arrange their stuff neatly.  
  
"Come on let's watch endless waltz!" said Loki enthusiastically once her friends had arranged their stuff.  
  
Rori looked startled and said, "Why don't we go do something else?" Her friends looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "Just kidding." Squeaked Rori. Rori's friends went back to what they were doing Rori excused herself and went into the bathroom, followed by Wufei. "Please don't ask anything wile we're watching, my friends already think I'm crazy enough. If they knew about this they'd probably send me off to Shepard Pratt" ((for any of you who don't know that's a lovely insane asylum right here in Baltimore))  
  
"Why would I say anything?" asked Wufei. "Because this is about you and your copilots, I wont be able to say anything to you so just be quiet." Answered Rori.  
  
Rori exited the bathroom and went into her room her friends had already put the DVD in the player and were watching the opening credits.  
  
Many episodes of Gundam Wing and Buffy flew by and finally it was 4:36. AM, way past when they were supposed to be asleap. Wufei had gone to sleep hours ago, and the obsessive Gundam Wing fans started to drift into sleep.  
  
Out of the blue Danni said, "Chang- a- Lang-a- Wu-Fei!!!"  
  
Rori exploded into a fit of giggles, which she always did when someone said something remotely odd at 4:00ish after staying up watching or doing something. ((Yes this actually does happen; I must have some kind of weird mentality thing))  
  
"Danni did you have to do that, now she'll keep giggling for another half an hour" joked Lexi. This called for another burst of hysterical laughter. Rori propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her friends, she thought she saw a shimmer by Danni's head. But she blinked and it was gone.  
  
"It's a good thing she doesn't have asthma." Commented Loki. Another fit of laughter. The most recent laughter fit woke the sleeping Wufei, who grabbed a book and chucked it at Rori's head. The book whacked Rori in the nose with a loud thump. Rori clutched her injured nose in pain and surprise. Wufei didn't notice he had actually been able to throw something.  
  
"What was that?" asked Danni when she heard the thump as the book connected with Rori's nose.  
  
"Uh, I bumped my head" lied Rori.  
  
"Oh," said Danni. Bumping into things was something commonplace when it came to Rori. She bumps her head on just about anything, not to mention she walks in to things such as poles, stationary red vehicles ((yes this has happened to me)), spider webs, chairs, people, etc.  
  
5 minutes later they all practically passed out from exhaustion. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own only my laptop with which this is being written.

Authoress: Rori

Chapter 4: Heero and Duo's appearance.

5:59; the girls are happily sleeping. The evil alarm clock saw this peaceful merriment and decided to end it immediately. But how would the alarm clock carry out this evil plan; but of course it would start playing Fever To tell, which currently resided in its evil mechanical belly. "You can keep your back tongue, one I found in the mortuary, you know you gonna want some.." Danni leapt to her feet in surprise and immediately tried to find the source of the noise and end its evil rampage immediately. None of the other girls twitched; Rori was used to the music, and Lexi Loki and Elizabeth were just to tired to care. Danni was failing in her quest to bring the Yeah Yeah Yeahs to an end. She couldn't find the damn alarm clock and was wondering how Rori could listen to this kind of music. Rori woke up as Danni's attempts at finding the alarm clock got louder and louder. She decided to lend Danni a hand and grabbed an electric wire and tugged it. The music abruptly stopped and Rori turned to smile sleepily at Danni. She found herself looking into the barrel of a gun. Before she could scream someone pulled the trigger and the bullet went through Rori's cranium, without doing a thing. Heero looked at his gun in amazement and fired again. Nothing happened. Rori scrambled/fell off the bed and onto (guess who) Wufei. Danni turned and saw Heero trying to shoot Rori. Danni decided to be unchivalrous and dived under the bed in the hopes of not being shot. Heero was trying to find out what was wrong with his precious gun but found himself suddenly dragged after Danni... while this was happening Rori and Wufei had a loud argument about falling on peoples heads when Lexi woke up and noticed Wufei. She blinked several times and grabbed a blunt object with which she whacked her head. Lexi fell on top of Loki who than jumped to her feet. 

"Good morning." said Loki sleepily.

"Good morning" responded the happy-go-lucky pilot we all love.

Loki recognized that voice and was trying to think if Duo ever said "good morning" in the movie series. She just thought the DVD player was still playing which would explain the voice. Loki heard the arguing voices of Rori and Wufei. Her brain did a double take and she turned to see Rori yelling furiously at Wufei.

"Oh my God! I've gone insane." yelled Loki while pointing at Wufei, "Someone send me to the nut house downtown right now! I am mentally ill!" 

Elizabeth finally woke up and saw the bellowing Loki, the angry Rori, the hidden Danni, and the stubborn Wufei. ((No I didn't forget Duo and Heero; she can't see them, yet.)) 

"I see him all the time and I don't call myself insane." commented Duo.

Loki spun to face him a look of disbelief written on her face. "Duo?!"

"How do you know who I am babe?" asked Duo confused.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!! You are actually here!!!!!!!" screamed Loki, "did you bring DeathScythe?!"

"Uh no, I would have but I wasn't planning this little trip so I didn't."

"Damn..." muttered Loki.

"What is Wufei doing here?!" Elizabeth yelled over the hubbub. 

They all looked at her and Wufei suddenly realized he could touch things. 

"So the weak onnas can see me now." This didn't make the 'weak onnas' very happy and Rori chucked the alarm clock at him.

It hit him hard in the face. Rori looked proud and said, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

A/N: I have finally injured Wufei! And Duo came! Next chapter will be up soon... maybe. It depends on how many reviews I get. 

Heero: Ahhh... the sweetness of blackmail.

Quatre: That's not very nice...


	5. Awakening

I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Been a while hasn't it? My muse took a very long vacation and is now being put back to work!  
  
-Small chibi of Relena walks in the room-  
  
Rori- "NOOOOOOOO not her!"  
  
Relena chibi- "pacifism is what is needed in the world today. In order to achieve this goal…."  
  
Rori- dies of boredom  
  
Chapter 5: Awakening   
  
Wufei's nose started to bleed from the harsh contact with the maniacal alarm clock of doom.  
  
"Baka onna" muttered Wufei while he tried to wipe the blood away. Meanwhile Duo was on the floor laughing so hard he could hardly breathe.   
  
Wufei was a tad miffed at Rori for chucking an alarm clock at him so he grabbed the nearest object, an InuYasha comic book, and threw at her head with all his might.  
  
Danni was calculating the damage that would befall Rori's head if it made contact with the book. Quickly figuring the air speed velocity ((I have no idea if I'm wording this correctly)) of the book she discovered there was just enough time to launch her well thought out plan.  
  
Danni grabbed Rori's arm and yanked her out of the way. The book continued to fly through the air and passed through Duo's head before clunking into Loki's head. Loki blinked and suddenly started reciting mathematical things such as: A= R², A²B²=C²... And various other things recently worked on in math class. Everyone looked frightened since under normal circumstances Loki couldn't remember squat. Rori took this moment to whack Loki hard in the head. Loki blinked again and fell to the floor snoring. Wufei Duo and Heero were meanwhile discussing why the hell they were here and how to get back home. Elizabeth and Rori suddenly passed out from sleep deprivation leaving Danni to deal with the guys.  
  
"Umm, I'm going to take a shower you guys stay here," said Danni slowly.  
  
She walked toward the exit, nearly tripping over Rori's cat named Duo ((I really did name my cat after him X-X)) but was saved by the shear size of her feet. She didn't notice that Heero was being dragged after her despite his attempts to stop himself. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door and took her shower while Heero sat on the other side of the door glaring at the wall and wishing he had his laptop.   
  
Danni finished her shower got dressed and went to wake up her friends. She didn't seem the least bit perturbed that Heero was floating behind her like the ghost of a murder victim.   
  
She started with Lexi, whom is by far the easiest to wake up. Once Lexi was awake she successfully woke Loki and Elizabeth. Rori proved to be more of a problem. While Danni tried to awake her Loki, who is learned in the ways of waking people who are happily sleeping in the most annoying way possible, walked into the bathroom and filled a cup with ice cold water. She walked into Rori's room again and dumped the water unceremoniously on to Rori's face.  
  
"THE LLAMAS ARE FROM BOHEMIA!" Rori bellowed in her sleepiness. She was finally fully awake, water logged and very angry with her friend of German descent.   
  
"MEEP!" Rori yowled her war cry before knocking Loki in the stomach with a pillow as hard as humanly possible.  
  
A pillow fight was started and everyone joined in, except for Duo and Heero who cannot, as of yet touch anything. Duo was kind of annoyed when he found he could not participate but found some recompense in cheering the girls, and Wufei on. Danni, Elizabeth, Lexi, Loki, and Rori soon collapsed in fits of laughter, leaving Wufei to stand stupidly, pillow in hand.   
  
He flopped onto the floor glaring contemptuously at the laughing girls.   
  
I know this chapter was kinda short but hey at least it's something…  
  
Okay next chapter we will go to the confirmation retreat!  
  
For those of you who don't know what confirmation is it's a big religious hooha that is boring and requires community service hours. My parents recently forced me to be confirmed and I was none to pleased.   
  
I'll update ASAP! Well maybe…… 


	6. the bus ride

A/N: I know its been a while but I got really sidetracked with a bunch of other ideas which I have pushed aside because I have to finish this damn thing!  
  
Chapter 6: preparation  
  
It took awhile for the girls to recover. Danni sighed and got up her other friends followed suit, except for Rori and Loki whom had fallen back asleep. The girls sighed and decided to leave Rori and Loki and let them have five more minutes of sleep.   
  
They started to gather their stuff so they could be ready to go to the confirmation retreat. Wufei stood there, he could be seen but he was still ignored. Danni attempted to make conversation with Heero but he just hn'd and ignored her completely. Danni gave up and started to attempt to wake Loki and Rori again.  
  
Lexi and Elizabeth were still only grasping the fact that the gundam guys were floating around behind their friends.  
  
Danni shook Loki and Rori rather violently still valiantly trying to wake them. Rori opened her eyes groggily. She screamed and then realized it was just Danni.   
  
Loki seemed rather pleased to be the one who got Duo as her floaty ghost like friend. Duo was by far the favorite pilot of all the girls.   
  
"I'm hungry!" exclaimed Loki suddenly. They were about to go downstairs to eat when they heard the blaring of a car horn. Lexi looked out the window. "THE BUS IS HERE!" she exclaimed. There was a frenzy of activity as all the girls tried to grab their stuff and run out the door at the same time. Lexi Rori and Elizabeth made it through unscathed but Danni and Loki got stuck in the doorway. Danni started to push and shove trying to dislodge herself before the bus left without her. She felt a hand on her back and with a quick shove was sent tumbling down the stairs into her friends at the bottom the girls fell like bowling pins and crashed through the front door. Loki raced down the stairs to catch her friends, Duo floating after her, and Wufei following at his own leisurely pace.  
  
They scrambled onto the crowded bus and made their way to the back. Some people looked at them oddly, mainly because Loki was still in her dragon ball z pajamas. They sat down and that's where everything got VERY strange.   
  
The bus driver was a hip young high school dropout , and turned on the radio. Brittany Spear's "Toxic" started to play loudly. Danni Loki and Rori screamed and hid under their bags. Lexi and Elizabeth gave them an odd look then went back to discussing gundam guys future, which thankfully Duo, Heero, and Wufei did not hear. The song finished and Rori and Loki started to competitively draw anime while Danni stared out the window semi listening to both conversations ((only nameless waif has this ability!)) Duo was enjoying his floating abilities and was on the opposite side of Loki, outside the bus. Wufei was sitting next to Danni since there was a lack of seats elsewhere, neither looked pleased at being next to each other. Heero was floating as far as possible behind Danni and thinking deeply. The bus stopped again to pick up some more teenagers, among them was a dorky looking brunette male with glasses. Elizabeth quickly looked up at the new arrivals then went back to talking with Lexi. Then it hit her, the dorky guy also known as Kyle watched Gundam Wing just as much as they did. He would easily recognize Wufei ((who is the only one who can be seen by everyone by the way, if you didn't catch that)).   
  
She tapped Rori's shoulder and pointed. Rori saw Kyle   
  
"D' arvit!" Rori borrowed the swear from Artimis Fowl.  
  
"What is it Rori?" asked Loki looking up from her slightly crooked drawing of Hilde.   
  
Rori and Elizabeth pointed.   
  
"Crap!" muttered Loki. Kyle was making his way toward them. He always sat next to these girls because of their similar interests in anime, no matter how much they didn't want him to.  
  
Loki and Rori wracked their brains to try and think of some way to hide Wufei.  
  
"MY BRAIN! IT BURNS!" cried Loki in pain from the overexertion of her brain. Lexi sympathetically patted her shoulder. Danni looked up, saw Kyle and immediately formulated a plan.  
  
She grabbed Wufei by his color and shoved him under the seat, much to his displeasure, and started piling bags on him so Kyle wouldn't see him. Heero sat/ floated in the recently vacated seat right as Kyle sat down next to Danni, on top of the invisible, insubstantial Heero.   
  
"HI Danni!" Kyle said in his happy annoying voice.   
  
"Uh hi." said Danni quietly, trying to think of a way to get rid of him. Loki came to the rescue.  
  
"Hey Kyle, Jonathan wanted to talk to you" she lied quickly, pointing back several rows where Jonathan was happily sitting reading a book by C.S. Lewis. Kyle grabbed his stuff and bounded back to sit next to Jonathan, who looked up at them in surprise. He knew they had sent Kyle back there. Loki mouthed 'sorry' and sat back down.   
  
Heero was still in shock from being sat on, and sat there blinking. The other girls suddenly realized that it would be a good idea to pile all their stuff on the not so empty seat next to Danni. Heero moved out of the way and sat in the middle of the walking path thingy. They heard muttered curses and finally Wufei emerged from under the seat, his hair band somehow lost in his ventures.   
  
Wufei tried to get his hair to stay out of his face, which it refused to do. The girls laughed quietly at his attempts to make his hair behave. Lexi finally pitied him and gave him a hair band. Wufei gave a small nod of gratitude before hastily putting his hair back into a ridiculously tight ponytail. What he didn't notice was that the hair band she had given him was bright pink. Before anyone could comment on his hair band a anorexic looking blonde approached Loki. Rori and Danni saw the blonde and glared at her.   
  
"Nicole, are you wearing pajamas with pictures from that ridiculous cartoon Kyle likes on them?" the blonde whose name is Lindsay asked.  
  
Loki looked down stupidly and cursed silently 'damnation, how could I forget to change'   
  
Lindsay started to tap her pink shoes against the floor in impatience.   
  
"they're my sister's!" she finally said.  
  
Lexi gave her an odd look, upset that Loki was lying again.  
  
"Uh huh" said Lindsay in her snooty little voice.  
  
Rori tried to think of a way to insult Lindsay without getting in trouble. She suddenly thought of the perfect thing to do "TO TO TO DECA ICEA!!" she said loudly. Lindsay looked at her like she was insane.   
  
Kyle and Jonathan looked up, both of them knowing the phrase thanks to Loki's bigmouth. Lindsay huffed and turned on her heel and started to walk back down the isle but she tripped over Danni's foot which just happened to be there and fell flat on her face.   
  
Rori Loki and Danni tried to suppress laughter as Lindsay got up with as much dignity as she could muster and stomped off back down the isle.  
  
"Japanese is so much fun!" said Rori happily  
  
The other girls sighed and went back to what they were doing.   
  
Danni stole the one cd of Rori's she liked and stuck it in her portable cd player. It was a mix cd. She turned it to her favorite song Rhythm Emotion ((I'm so proud of myself! I spelled rhythm right on my first try! My spelling is getting better!)) she noticed that Wufei was staring at her. She took the headphones off and put them on Wufei. The song ended and went on to Just Communication. Now Wufei actually knows Japanese so he understood the lyrics without subtitles telling him what was being said and a look of disgust crossed his face. He hurriedly took of the headphones and shoved them in Danni's hands. Danni chuckled and put the headphones on. Outside a large building came into view with three HUGE crosses in the front, the middle being the tallest of all of them. The girls looked at the crosses in absolute horror. Their religious weekend was about to begin.   
  
a/n: that's all for now folks! I wont update for a while I'm going to ocean city, than a little while later North Carolina! The joy the joy. Sorry if there are some mistakes it's 3:06 AM and I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard; the song 'Geisha Dreams' by Rollergirl is the only thing keeping me awake. Please review!  
  
Rori: ::falls asleep::  
  
Duo: "Hm, should we let her sleep?"  
  
Loki: "Nah! That takes all the fun away" ::is about to blow whistle loudly::  
  
Rori: ::kicks Loki in her sleep::  
  
Loki: ::grabs shin in pain and falls over::  
  
Duo: ::backs away to avoid injury::   
  
Rori: ::mumbles about mutant elephant aliens attacking Chalksoldteen.   
  
Toodles!  
  
Rori 


	7. chapter6 contnued

a/n: cursed fanfic cut my chapter short! Chapter 6 continued  
  
Lexi and Elizabeth gave them an odd look then went back to discussing gundam guys future, which thankfully Duo, Heero, and Wufei did not hear. The song finished and Rori and Loki started to competitively draw anime while Danni stared out the window semi listening to both conversations ((only nameless waif has this ability!)) Duo was enjoying his floating abilities and was on the opposite side of Loki, outside the bus. Wufei was sitting next to Danni since there was a lack of seats elsewhere, neither looked pleased at being next to each other. Heero was floating as far as possible behind Danni and thinking deeply. The bus stopped again to pick up some more teenagers, among them was a dorky looking brunette male with glasses. Elizabeth quickly looked up at the new arrivals then went back to talking with Lexi. Then it hit her, the dorky guy also known as Kyle watched Gundam Wing just as much as they did. He would easily recognize Wufei ((who is the only one who can be seen by everyone by the way, if you didn't catch that)).   
  
She tapped Rori's shoulder and pointed. Rori saw Kyle   
  
"D' arvit!" Rori borrowed the swear from Artimis Fowl.  
  
"What is it Rori?" asked Loki looking up from her slightly crooked drawing of Hilde.   
  
Rori and Elizabeth pointed.   
  
"Crap!" muttered Loki. Kyle was making his way toward them. He always sat next to these girls because of their similar interests in anime, no matter how much they didn't want him to.  
  
Loki and Rori wracked their brains to try and think of some way to hide Wufei.  
  
"MY BRAIN! IT BURNS!" cried Loki in pain from the overexertion of her brain. Lexi sympathetically patted her shoulder. Danni looked up, saw Kyle and immediately formulated a plan.  
  
She grabbed Wufei by his color and shoved him under the seat, much to his displeasure, and started piling bags on him so Kyle wouldn't see him. Heero sat/ floated in the recently vacated seat right as Kyle sat down next to Danni, on top of the invisible, insubstantial Heero.   
  
"HI Danni!" Kyle said in his happy annoying voice.   
  
"Uh hi." said Danni quietly, trying to think of a way to get rid of him. Loki came to the rescue.  
  
"Hey Kyle, Jonathan wanted to talk to you" she lied quickly, pointing back several rows where Jonathan was happily sitting reading a book by C.S. Lewis. Kyle grabbed his stuff and bounded back to sit next to Jonathan, who looked up at them in surprise. He knew they had sent Kyle back there. Loki mouthed 'sorry' and sat back down.   
  
Heero was still in shock from being sat on, and sat there blinking. The other girls suddenly realized that it would be a good idea to pile all their stuff on the not so empty seat next to Danni. Heero moved out of the way and sat in the middle of the walking path thingy. They heard muttered curses and finally Wufei emerged from under the seat, his hair band somehow lost in his ventures.   
  
Wufei tried to get his hair to stay out of his face, which it refused to do. The girls laughed quietly at his attempts to make his hair behave. Lexi finally pitied him and gave him a hair band. Wufei gave a small nod of gratitude before hastily putting his hair back into a ridiculously tight ponytail. What he didn't notice was that the hair band she had given him was bright pink. Before anyone could comment on his hair band a anorexic looking blonde approached Loki. Rori and Danni saw the blonde and glared at her.   
  
"Nicole, are you wearing pajamas with pictures from that ridiculous cartoon Kyle likes on them?" the blonde whose name is Lindsay asked.  
  
Loki looked down stupidly and cursed silently 'damnation, how could I forget to change'   
  
Lindsay started to tap her pink shoes against the floor in impatience.   
  
"they're my sister's!" she finally said.  
  
Lexi gave her an odd look, upset that Loki was lying again.  
  
"Uh huh" said Lindsay in her snooty little voice.  
  
Rori tried to think of a way to insult Lindsay without getting in trouble. She suddenly thought of the perfect thing to do "TO TO TO DECA ICEA!!" she said loudly. Lindsay looked at her like she was insane.   
  
Kyle and Jonathan looked up, both of them knowing the phrase thanks to Loki's bigmouth. Lindsay huffed and turned on her heel and started to walk back down the isle but she tripped over Danni's foot which just happened to be there and fell flat on her face.   
  
Rori Loki and Danni tried to suppress laughter as Lindsay got up with as much dignity as she could muster and stomped off back down the isle.  
  
"Japanese is so much fun!" said Rori happily  
  
The other girls sighed and went back to what they were doing.   
  
Danni stole the one cd of Rori's she liked and stuck it in her portable cd player. It was a mix cd. She turned it to her favorite song Rhythm Emotion ((I'm so proud of myself! I spelled rhythm right on my first try! My spelling is getting better!)) she noticed that Wufei was staring at her. She took the headphones off and put them on Wufei. The song ended and went on to Just Communication. Now Wufei actually knows Japanese so he understood the lyrics without subtitles telling him what was being said and a look of disgust crossed his face. He hurriedly took of the headphones and shoved them in Danni's hands. Danni chuckled and put the headphones on. Outside a large building came into view with three HUGE crosses in the front, the middle being the tallest of all of them. The girls looked at the crosses in absolute horror. Their religious weekend was about to begin.   
  
a/n: that's all for now folks! I wont update for a while I'm going to ocean city, than a little while later North Carolina! The joy the joy. Sorry if there are some mistakes it's 3:06 AM and I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard; the song 'Geisha Dreams' by Rollergirl is the only thing keeping me awake. Please review!  
  
Rori: ::falls asleep::  
  
Duo: "Hm, should we let her sleep?"  
  
Loki: "Nah! That takes all the fun away" ::is about to blow whistle loudly::  
  
Rori: ::kicks Loki in her sleep::  
  
Loki: ::grabs shin in pain and falls over::  
  
Duo: ::backs away to avoid injury::   
  
Rori: ::mumbles about mutant elephant aliens attacking Chalksoldteen.   
  
Toodles!  
  
Rori 


	8. Oh My God

a/n: been awhile hasen't it? Did ya miss me? Guess not...

Chapter Eight: Oh My God

"This is going to be a looong weekend" commented Elizabeth

The other girls nodded dumbly. A chubby woman and a young priest got onto the bus.

"I'm Mrs Cotonwier, welcome to your confirmation retreat! Some ground rules; Stay on the property, the neighbor is what one would call 'gun happy'" At this statement the five girls, Duo and Wufei all looked pointedly at Heero. Heero just glared a hole in the bus seat and remained still. "Do not go through the tunnel unless an adult is present. Next, at eleven everyone _must_ be in thier rooms with the lights out. The other rules will be established as we go along." the woman nudged the preist with her elbow.

"HI! I'm Stanley!" He said in an overly enthusiastic manner.

"Well every one off the bus and into the building!" said Mrs Cotonwier. She promptly waddled off the bus and into the building, Stanley following her trying to restrain his easy gait so he would not go ahead of her. The soon to be confirmees filed off the bus carrying all thier stuff, except for Rori who tripped on a penny and tumbled down the stairs, face firmly planted on the concrete.

"Ow." Rori grumbled as her friends tried not to collapse with laughter. Nobody seemed very surprised by Rori's fall however, they were used to her clutziness. They went into the retreat house and were blinded by the hospital-like lighting. Several people walked into walls due to thier blindness (needless to say Rori was one of these, but wheter from blindness or lack of concentration was up for debate) They walked into a large room with many windows and sat thier stuff in a pile.

A new woman came forward and greeted them, "Hi! I'm Miss Erin. Now every body take a seat." she gestured to a large circle of chairs.

The teens walked to the chairs with a noticed lack of energy. They each plopped into a chair, Heero and Duo who are still not solid float behind Loki and Danni. Wufei sat next to Rori, though not from choice. 'whatever unjust fiend put me here is going to pay dearly' he thought. "OK! Now we're going to play a game called Love Thy Neighbor. Everyone, excluding Miss Erin, groaned. The rules of the game were explained and off they went.

((Ok I'm not gonna give everyone who shows up in this game a sentence explaining them, just a name. I hope it doesn't get too confusing.))

Chelsea, another snobby girl, was up first. She walked up to another snob named Kelly and asked "Do you love your neighbor?"

"No, I don't like anime fans." Kelly knew very well that Loki, Danni, Lexi, Elizabeth and Rori were anime freaks. The girls quickly switched seat as was in the rules and the last one left standing was Lexi.

Lexi walked up to Wufei, "Do you love your neighbor?"

"No, I don't like women" the chinamen replied. The females glared at him and switched seats. The game continued and there was much seat changing. 

Finally it came to Kyle asking Mike "Do you love your neighbor?"

"No, I don't like people." was his response.

Everyone got up and ran, in the cahos Duo suddenly became solid. Loki paniced when she saw Duo become real, she had an idea and quickly executed it. She grabbed Duo's braid and yanked the hairband off. Duo's brown hair sprang loose. "HEY!" protested Duo

"You have to pretend your a girl!" she whispered.

"Do I have to?" he whinned

"You have no choice."

Meanwhile Rori grabbed the hairband out of Wufei's hair, seeing that Loki's plan was reasonable.

"Why'd you do that!" he whispered angrily "My father was the one who put my hair up! It would've lasted another decade but no, now I'll have to fix my hair every day! STUPID WOMAN!"

Rori just glowered at him than ran to a seat. Wufei was left standing when everyone else had gotten a seat. He quickly walked up to Danni, who was sitting next to Rori. "Do you love your neighbor?" he asked quickly, hoping to get this over with soon.

"No, I don't like overly optimistic people. Lexi that means you!"

By all appearences many of the people in the room had no idea what overly optimistic was (morons) But Miss Erin, Lexi, Duo and Loki got up and switched seats. Loki really wasn't overly optimistic, she was dragged after Duo. The game ended with Elizabeth asking Loki do you love your neighbor, Loki replied; "No, I don't like pacifists" Only Danni Lexi Rori and Kyle knew that Loki simply hated Relena and her ways, everyone else looked at her like she was a terrorist.

"Ok... Now on to the activities!" said Miss Erin

The said activities were boring religon oriented and there's no reason to go into detail. They were dismissed at 10:00 and were allowed to do whatever they pleased for the hour till bedtime.

Each room had two bunkbeds (for those who can't do math that's four beds. just kidding) Loki, Rori, Duo and Wufei, the guys still pretending to be girls, were in one room. Lexi, Elizabeth, Danni, and a nice girl named Alicia were in the room next to them. Each room also had a small desk and a shelf. Just so you know the shelf is placed right next to the door, remember that, it comes into play later!

Loki Rori Danni and Duo ran throught the halls like maniacs, laughing maniaclly all the while. Heero and Wufei were dragged after Danni and Rori, they did not seem happy about this. Lexi and Elizabeth were playing a nice game of chess durring which they failed to notice Quatre and Trowa were appearing behind them. About halfway through the game Elizabeth had Lexi cornered, there was nothing she could do. Lexi's brow furrowed as she pondered what to do next. Elizabeth was smiling victoriously. The others had settled around them and were watching the match intently. "Move your knight." suggested Trowa.

Lexi's face brightened, "Thanks for the idea Trowa!" she moved her knight but than realized what she had said, "TROWA?!"

"What?" he asked.

"When did you get here?!"

"About the same time as Quatre." He replied. The girls quickly looked at Elizabeth, and saw Quatre floating behind her. Quatre waved.

"Lights out! Everyone in your rooms!" called Miss Erin.

Everyone said good night and went to thier rooms.

Room 1----

"I got top bunk!" Loki crowed and started to scramble up the ladder.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Duo leaping onto the bunk before Loki could get up there.

"Meanie!"

Wufei sat on the bottom bunk of the other bed. "Uh, can't you take the top bunk? asked Rori, knowing very well if that she was on the top bunk she would probably fall off in the middle of the night and break her neck.

"No." Wufei replied icily. Rori glared daggers at him. Loki was still hanging on the later glaring at Duo, who had begun the long task of braiding his hair. The ladder groaned under Loki's weight, not that Loki's to terribly heavy its just that the ladder was something bought from the Dollar Store and was not fit for people who weighed more than 40 pounds to hang on it for long periods of time. The ladder suddenly snapped sending Loki crashing to the floor. Duo looked up from his braiding. Wufei woke up from his shortlived meditation. Rori paused her drawing and glanced at Loki. Little chibi Death Scythes were floating around her head in a haphazard manner.

Room 2----

_CRASH_

"What d' ya suppose that was?" asked Lexi

"Wufei is probably trying to kill one or all of the others" Danni replied.

"Seems very likely." Said Elizabeth. Alicia was already asleep so was not disturbed by the loud noise or odd remarks.

Everyone soon fell asleep.

---The Next Morning (Dun Dun Dun!!)

All was quiet in the halls and the hall moniter was looking around suspisciously for someone breaking the rules. Her wristwatch started to beep. 'Damn!' now she couldn't pester the teens who left for a midnight visit to the loo((no I'm not Brittish I just think 'loo' is much more interesting to say than 'bathroom')). Her parinoid mind thought they were going in there to converse with friends. She sighed and found some recompense in the thought of tormenting more delinquents the next night. She went from up and down the hall opening doors and barking at the teenagers to get up. She opened one door and found one girl sleeping on the floor, it looked like she had fallen out of her bunk in the night and just went back to sleep, and a broken ladder. "UP!" she barked. The girl leapt into wakefulness and tried to get up, her head banged against the bottom of another bunk and she cursed. The hall moniter continued to wake everyone.

Wufei imeaditly woke up and hoped from his bed. He was quite surprised when he landed on Rori, who had gone back to sleep seconds after banging her head. His foot landed on her knee. Now since this happened Rori's foot lashed out due to reflex and kicked Wufei in a very delicate area. Lexi Danni and Elizabeth walked into the room and saw Wufei on his bed, doubled over in pain, Rori happily sleeping on the floor, Loki snoring loudly, and Duo chewing on his braid as he slept.

To be continued!!!!!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

a/n: sorry to say you still can't expect regular updates on this, SCHOOL IS STARTING!!!!!!! ACK! But I'll try to squeeze updates between soccer practice and school.

Rori


End file.
